


One-Shot Book

by LoverofAnime11



Category: Durarara!!, Fruits Basket (Anime), Hetalia: Axis Powers, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types, Soul Eater
Genre: Baby Daddy, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Multi, One Shot Collection, Randomness, inspired by vines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-03-26 22:02:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13866882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverofAnime11/pseuds/LoverofAnime11
Summary: Just inspired by some hilarious vines!There shall be humor and language!





	1. I'm the Boss(Sebastian)

You and the others in the Phantomhive household were trying not to lose your heads as your toddler daughter tried to argue with her father, Sebastian Michaelis.

"Who's the boss in this house?", Sebastian asked, causing Elena to say 'me'.

The servants were guffawing, Ciel was laughing behind his hand and Claude was trying to bite back a laugh.

You, however, smiled as you snickered.

"No, you're not.", Sebastian reprimanded.

"Yes, I am.", the baby garbled softly, causing Sebastian to disagree once again.

"No, I am.", Sebastian decided to say, he was her boss, though, not the boss of the house.

But the real boss of the house couldn't care less right now, his face bright red with jovial laughter. 

"I'm the boss.", Elena argued with a pout.

"No, you're not. I am the boss.", Sebastian replied back.

"No!", Elena shouted softly, stomping over to you.

Sebastian watched with wide eyes at what happened next.

"Mommy's boss.", Elena continued, and that's when Claude couldn't hold his laughter back, falling down onto his back.

"Wha-? No, your Mother is not the boss, I am!", Sebastian argued, watching as the demon cub grabbed the bottom of your skirt, saying you were the boss.

"How is Mommy the boss?", Sebastian asked with an eyebrow raised.

"'Cuz Mommy has you w-whipped!", Elena declared, causing everyone(but your husband/mate) to burst out laughing ever harder than before.

Even you laughed loudly!

"WHAT?! She does not have me whipped! Who told you that?!", Sebastian shouted, going red in the face.

He was being bested by his own spawn!

But I guess that proves she's a natural at being a Michaelis.


	2. Daddy to the Rescue!(Claude)

You and Claude were outside in front of the Phantomhive Manor, watching your four-year-old son, Jakob, play with his toys.

Claude had been hesitant at first when you told him you were pregnant as demons aren't exactly notorious for being great parents but he soon became very protective whenever he set his eyes on his son for the first time, always watching him like a hawk.

However, this time, the spider demon got distracted by a butterfly due to his arachnid nature.

You rolled your eyes at your husband/mate and focused on your cub, who kept playing with his toys.

You then noticed the speeding carriage.

"Jakob!", you shouted, getting ready to run when a black blur sped past you.

You turned to look at Claude, only to see he was gone.

You whirled back around to see Claude scoop Jakob out of harm's way just in time, jumping out of the way of the carriage, which immediately stopped.

It was Grell in his human form, looking at the angered father with scared eyes, and he wasn't pretending this time.

"I-I'm so sorry, Claude! I-I d-didn't s-see him!", Grell apologized, shrinking back as Claude snarled.

"Pay attention next time!" 


	3. Abused by Bottle(Crona)

Crona was lying on the couch holding Ryden, who had a bottle in his hand.

"C-Can I have t-this, p-please?", Crona asked, trying to pull the empty water bottle from the year old pinkette boy.

Ryden made a gurgling noise, putting the bottle in his mouth.

"Ryden, give the bottle to Daddy.", you said from the other room, watching from around the corner.

Ryden looked at you with his large (E/C) eyes, and turned to Crona before lightly hitting him on the head with the bottle.

"T-That's not nice.", Crona lightly whimpered, rubbing his head.

Ryden giggled before hitting him a little harder, making his father yelp.

You laughed as Ryden smiled goofily before trying to chew on the middle of the plastic.

"Such an innocent child.", you chuckled.

"T-That's n-not funny, h-he's abusing me w-with a b-b-bottle!", Crona whined, rubbings his head again.

You were sure Crona was plotting something for after Ryden was put to bed. 


	4. Argument(Stein)

Your 3-year-old daughter, Natalie, was refusing to take a nap.

Your husband, Franken Stein, was in the middle of arguing with her.

You were brought out of your daze when you heard Natalie speak.

"'Cause that's your problem! That's you some problem!", Natalie garbled.

"Who, me?", Stein asked, looking comically confused.

"Yeah!", she replied.

"Why?", Stein asked again.

"'Cause your the one that's-that's nuts!", she told him, making you slap a hand on your mouth to keep from laughing.

Stein lightly glared at you before turning his attention to the grey-haired toddler.

"You're the one that never wants to go to bed!", Stein accused, crouching down to her height.

"No, I'm not!", she defended herself, moving over to you.

"Yes, you are!", Stein reintegrated, watching as Natalie hid behind you.

"Your Mother's not going to save you, young lady!"

 


End file.
